Needing Love
by Haneefa99
Summary: Jenny Humphrey left to stay with her mom after she found out about what Vanessa did. Seven years later she comes home with a son; Talon Forbes. Talon being four never knew his dad and when he meets Nate he has decided who his dad is going to be. Will Talon be able to set Nate and Jenny up?
1. Chapter 1

**Needing Love**

Jenny Humphrey left to stay with her mom after she found out about what Vanessa did. Seven years later she comes home with a son; Talon Forbes. Talon being four never knew his dad and when he meets Nate he has decided who his dad is going to be.

Will Talon be able to set Nate and Jenny up?

**Chapter 1**

**Jenny's P.O.V**

_**A few days ago**_

_I walked up to my dad's apartment holding my four year old son's hand. I looked at him and he met my eyes he gave my hand a tight squeeze and smiled at me reassuringly. I wasn't alone, I have Talon, and I will always have Talon._

_With new found confidence I knocked on the door. Dan opened; "Jenny!?" he whispered, shocked of course, "Hey Dan." I said, he smiled and then spotted Talon who was standing bravely next to me, "Who is this?" asked Dan, "Your nephew."_

_His eyes widened, "I'm Talon." Answered my son, he took a step forward and stuck out his hand, Dan looked surprised and amused, he shook Talon's hand, "Hi I'm your uncle Dan." He said I felt like crying because Dan in his own special way just accepted my son as his nephew._

"_Why don't you guys come inside?" said Dan, Talon turned and winked at me. I just rolled my eyes, like father like son. We came in and saw that Serena, Chuck and Blair were there including dad and Lily. "Hey guys." I said they looked at me with widened eyes before Blair and Serena attacked me._

"_God Jenny we missed you!" said Blair "Why did you leave?" asked Serena I just shook my head and squeezed Talon's hand, he stuck out his hand again, "Hi, I'm Talon." He said every ones eyes went to him; Chuck stood up and shook his hand_

"_I'm Chuck; I'm a friend of your mothers." He said "How do you know that she's my mother?" Chuck looked a bit taken back, and glanced at me but I simply shrugged._

"_I think it's his father's genes, I mean he was a prodigy." I said Blair looked at me, "You slept with a nerd!" Serena put her hand over Blair's mouth "Child present!" she whispered Talon shook his head and pointed to Chuck, "You didn't answer my question." He said threateningly, "Talon!" I scolded_

"_You have her eyes." Said Chuck, dad came up to Talon and looked at him and I could tell Talon was getting uncomfortable, "Dad." I said, he looked at me, "How did this happen?" he asked, my heart broke and the sound of his voice._

"_Dad." I said this time crying, I couldn't help it, I couldn't stop dad got up and hugged me, "Shh, its okay, I missed you Jenny." He said "I missed you too dad." He pulled away and picked Talon up, "I'm your grandfather Talon and you and your mother are staying with us."_

**Present**

I was walking with Talon to Central Park when it happened. He dropped the ball into the road. He ran to get it and nearly got hit by a car when two arms grabbed him and pulled him out of the road with Talon holding the ball close to him.

"Talon!" I cried and ran to him, I took him out of the stranger's arms and held him close, "Why did you go after the ball, I could've just gotten you a new ball." I said "But this ball was the first thing grandpa got for me, a new ball wouldn't be the same." He said

I held him close and kissed his temple, I then turned to the stranger, "Thank you for saving my son." I said and that was when I saw him, it wasn't a stranger that saved my son, it was Nate. "Jenny?!" he said surprised, his eyes then went to Talon and then back to me.

"He is your son?" he asked softly almost breathless. "Yes." I answered I looked at Talon who was eyeing Nate suspiciously before realization hit his face, and he smiled, "Thank you and sorry I inconvenienced you." Said Talon and Nate looked at him in surprised before he smiled in amazement

"How old is he?" asked Nate, "Four." I answered, he looked at Talon scrutinizing but Talon just faced him head on, "He has your eyes." Said Nate "Yeah, we've been getting that a lot." I said Nate looked at me, and I mean really looked at me, "You look good." He said "Thanks."

I heard Talon sigh, "Why are two so awkward?" he asked, "Talon." I scolded but he looked defiant, "If it's because I'm here, I'll have you know that I am very mature and can handle adult conversation." Nate blinked and turned his gaze to me, "You sure he's four?" he asked, I laughed "He's father was a prodigy, he did everything from science to art." Nate's eyes turned sympathetic, "Was?" he asked

I didn't know how to answer, I never truly spoke of Noah, and I didn't even tell my dad about him. Nate took my silence as sign that I wasn't ready and said, "I have to go but we should catch up later?"

"Definitely." I answered

"It's not a date."

"Mommy, I know you haven't been on a date for awhile but that is a date." That was how my son conversation with my son went as we walked home from the park. "For the last time Talon it's not a date." I said as we walked into the house.

"What's not a date?" I looked up and saw Blair; "Blair!" cried Talon and he jumped out of my arms and straight into Blair's; over a short period of time Talon has taken a liking to Blair. "Hey there sport, what were you and mommy talking about?" she asked

"We were at the park when mommy and I ran into Nate…" And so Talon began telling the story, Blair looked amused and turned to me "It's a date."

"It's two old friends meeting and catching up." I replied smartly but Blair looked at me amused and shook her head in mock disappointment.

**Nate's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe what just happened! I met Jenny and her son; he didn't look much like her except for the eyes and smile. Jenny looked freaking fantastic! It seems having a kid gave Jenny a more mature look and a curvy figure. I remembered what it was like being with Jenny.

She was my friend, being with her was feeling free and happy. She made me feel like I was on top of the world. Unfortunately she was still two years younger than me and at times it felt like I was babysitting a little girl than in a relationship.

But seeing her now with a kid was surreal. I missed Jenny, she made my life interesting. I have so much I want to tell her all I need to do was pick up the damn phone. Just then my phone rang, for a second I just let it ring before picking it up.

"Hello?" I asked, "Hey Nate it's me Jenny." Now that was creepy! "Hey how are you?" I heard her groan, "Please Nate you know that I hate formalities, we're friends we don't do formalities." I smiled, still Jenny "No we don't." I agreed

"Will you like to join me and Talon tomorrow, we're just going out for ice cream at the park but I thought it would be a good chance to catch up because I'm going to be pretty busy." She said in a rush, "Why are you going to be so busy?" I asked feeling slightly disappointed

"I got a job working with Blair's mom and the woman is a workaholic so I will be extremely busy too." She answered "I would love too." I really would, Talon seems like a cool kid and meeting him would be equivalent to meeting a celebrity. This is Jenny Humphrey's son!

"Great I'll see you tomorrow at one." After saying goodbyes we hung up, I felt really good now I couldn't wait to see Jenny and meet her son.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Nate's P.O.V**

"Don't go too far honey!" Jenny told Talon as we watched him, we were in the park having ice cream and catching up. "I can't believe you dated Serena, had an affair with your _step mother_ and dated a school girl. How was that even legal?" she laughed

"Hey!" I said offended, "I dated you when you were still in school." I could kick myself as I saw Jenny's smile dim a bit, "Yeah but we were friends for a while before we dated and we still are." She said squeezing my hand in reassurance.

Sparks flew up my hand, I looked at her and she looked mature, older and just like the old Jenny. The one I knew back in Constance, how I missed that Jenny. "Mommy!" Talon came running to us, Jenny bent down and looked concerned, "What's wrong sweetheart?" she asked

"I want a tattoo." He announced, I nearly laughed at Jenny's expression, she closed her eyes and let out a breath, "Talon we've been over this, you can't have one till your eighteen." I looked at the hand Jenny hand on Talon's shoulder.

It was her left and on her ring finger was a ring with a blue diamond. Was Jenny married, what happened to Talon's father? "Mommy, you do know that this," Talon pointed to me, "Young, handsome, _single_, and brave man saved my life right?" Jenny and I looked at him suspiciously.

"Yes." She said slowly and warily, "Maybe you should repay him with dinner." He said slowly and gesturing with his hands for Jenny to go along with it. She turned to me, "If you have the time would you like to have dinner tonight?" she asked, I nodded, a bit in shock.

On the walk back home, I was carrying Talon, "Thanks champ." I whispered to him, he lifted his head and looked at me with sad eyes which reminded me of the way Jenny looked at me when we broke up. "Mommy has been through a lot of pain, help her please?" he asked

My heart broke and I looked at Jenny who was walking ahead and oblivious of our conversation. "What hurt her?" I asked Talon, he whimpered and buried his face in my neck, "Shh." I said, what happened to the two of you?

Dinner with Jenny was interesting. We made dinner together and ate together, simply talking the way we used to. Did I ever mention how much I missed her? She looked striking too. She wore a grey, baby doll tunic, black tights and black ankle boots.

She had a selection of silver bracelets on her right wrist; she still wore her ring and silver Julie Dodsworth heart and pearl locket. Her hair was up and she wore natural make up. She was simply beautiful. She was busy dishing out ice cream for desert when I asked the question that was bothering me since she got back.

"Jenny, what happened to talon's father?" she froze for a second before looking up at me, "Let's have desert in the living room and then I will answer all your questions." We took our ice creams and sat on the couch next to each other and Jenny began telling her story.

"When I was still in high school, I met a guy named Noah; he was smart and handsome and real gentleman. He treated me like a princess and we fell in love. We were going to get married after graduation." She paused and looked at me with a sad smile.

"He got into a car accident before he could get to the church. He's friend came to tell me." Jenny started crying, "I ran, wedding dress and all, to the hospital. It was a drunk driver, no survivors. His family hates me and thought I was a bad influence. I fainted when I found out he was dead, the doctors found out I was pregnant. Noah's older brother, Dean tried to strangle me." I will hunt him down and kill him.

"The doctors stopped him, and his family said they didn't want anything to do with my son." She took off the ring and gave it to me, "They found it in his pocket, and this was the ring he was going to give me. I told Talon the whole story; I don't keep secrets from my son." I held her close to me

"He's my friend, my rock, we keep each other strong. I would die if I lost him." Then Talon appeared in front of us, "Mommy, why are you crying?" he asked, I looked and saw Lily and Rufus with shining eyes and I knew they heard her story.

"Nothing's wrong, I was just remembering daddy." She said Talon wiped her tears and Jenny held him close to her. The sight was heart breaking and at that moment I vowed that Talon and Jenny are my responsibility. I would do anything to protect them and take care of them.

**There you go Ch 2 here are Jenny's outfits for the chapter**

**At the park**

** park_date/set?id=135985377**

**For dinner**

** dinner_date/set?id=135970622**


End file.
